Why Don't You Love Me?
by PARAMOREROCKS and Hoodie
Summary: "Why don't you love me? Touch me? Tell me I'm your everything! The air you breathe!" Eileen wonders why Rigby doesn't love her, but what if he's just too scared? Songfic of "Why Don't You Love Me?" by Hot Chelle Rae and Demi Lavato. My first songfic! :D -P


**Why Don't You Love Me?**

**A/N: Hey y'all! :D Well, I heard this song by Hot Chele Rae and Demi Lavato and I thought it described the feelings of Eileen and Rigby for each other perfectly. I hope you enjoy! :D**

**Eileen's POV **

_Riiiing riiiing! _I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock screaming. I sat up in my bed. Great. Another day of my miserable life. No one knew I felt that way though. Every day, I woke up to a nightmare that I ironically couldn't wake up from. It played on and on and I had nowhere to turn to.

_See, I can't wake up,  
I'm living a nightmare  
that keeps playing over again._

I got dressed for my shift at the coffee shop and walked outside. Margaret was in her red vehicle ready to drive us both to work. Once we got there, we had to start serving coffee immediately. I was probably gonna be stuck at this job for the rest of my life while Margaret would be going off to university soon. Then, I saw Mordecai and the raccoon of my dreams, Rigby, walking in through the door. I smiled. After they sat down at the usual table, I walked over to take their order.

"Hey Mordecai, hi Rigby," I said.

"Hey Eileen," said Mordecai.

"Oh… hi Eileen…" said Rigby, not so enthusiastically. I almost felt my heart stop. I longed for him all my life.

"Rigby… uh, would you, um, you know, like to… uh, hang out tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sorry, I have uh… a thing," he obviously lied. I felt so stupid.

"We're still friends, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure," said Rigby.

"Ok," I replied. I wrote down the usual and walked over to Margaret.

_Locked in a room,  
So hung up on you,  
And you're cool with just being friends._

"How'd it go?" she asked.

"He just wants to be friends," I replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Margaret, "He must like you. He's just hiding it."

"Sure he is," I said sarcastically. I was sick of being left all alone at the sidelines, especially when it came to love, with no one there to hold me or pick me up when I'm down. I just wanted the light to finally turn green, so I could get out of the traffic, even though the road was clear. I was waiting for the right time but it never seemed to show. What if it never happens? What if Rigby really doesn't love me?

_Left at the sidelines,  
Stuck at a red light,  
Waiting for my time,  
But I just can't see-_

I wondered. If he didn't, then why? I know I must be terrible. I must be ugly. I must be stupid. I must be strange. He didn't want to come close to me. Or even touch me. I must be revolting. I wish I meant everything to him. I wanted to be the air he breathed. I wish he called me "baby". I wanted to open up my heart to him, but if only he opened his first. I needed him, and wanted him to not only want me, but need me too.

_-Why don't you love me?  
Touch me?  
Tell me I'm your everything!  
The air you breathe!  
And why don't you love me?  
Baby?  
Open up your heart tonight,  
'Cause I could be all that you need,  
Oh, why don't you love me?_

_Why don't you love me?_

**Rigby's POV**

Eileen left the table and I looked at Mordecai, who was giving me an evil glare.

"What?" I asked.

"Eileen is so nice to you and's the only girl who will even dare to go out with you and you always turn her down!" Mordecai complained.

"I don't want to go out with her," I explained.

"I don't understand," said Mordecai, "Why don't you love her? She obviously loves you."

"Just look at her," I said.

"So?" said Mordecai. "Give me a real reason."

"OK," I confessed, "I guess I'm just scared." I always said I never liked Eileen. She could look better to be honest, but I kind of did like her. I was scared at the outcome though. What if I said yes and she didn't really love me? I've always had a bad pattern when it came to love. My heart was torn as it is. How much can one heart take? I couldn't risk getting it broken again by another girl.

_See, I'm just too scared  
to tell you the truth,  
'Cause my heartache can't take anymore,_

"Well, what are you waiting for?" asked Mordecai, "Tell her!"

"No," I protested, "I'm not gonna tell her!"

"Why not?" asked Mordecai.

"You know no girl ever really _loves_ me," I said, "What makes you think Eileen will?"

"She's different," said Mordecai, "than other girls."

"Maybe," I said, "But that's not a good reason." I was too broken inside. My life sucked as it is, I didn't need to fail at another relationship, making it any worse. I was broken and bruised inside. I longed for Eileen, but I was too scared to admit it.

_Broken and bruised,  
Longing for you,  
and I don't know what I'm waiting for,_

"It's good enough," said Mordecai. "You probably just broke her heart."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I don't want to get mine broken again!" I felt tears fall down my face rapidly. I ran out of the coffee shop and sat down on the side walk. I was always alone at love. No girl would ever like me, not even Eileen. I mean, even she'd rather be with Don, the one who always took away my girls, leaving me on the sidelines. Stuck in traffic, and I couldn't escape the fact that I was too lonely and scared. I waited for the right time like any guy, but what if it never came?

_Left on the sidelines,  
Stuck at a red light,  
Waiting for my time,  
So just tell me-_

If Eileen loved me, then why? Or why didn't she? I had to know. Was I all she thought about? Was I her everything? The air she breathed? I wished she would tell me. If she didn't love me at all, then why?

_Why don't you love me?  
Touch me?  
Tell me I'm your everything!  
The air you breathe!  
And why don't you love me?  
Baby?  
Open up your heart tonight,  
'Cause I could be all that you need,  
Oh-_

**3****rd**** person POV**

Then Rigby cried, burying his head in his legs. Inside the coffee shop, Eileen was inside wondering where Rigby had gone off to. She looked out the window and saw Rigby crying on the sidewalk. She still wanted an explanation of why he hadn't liked her. She walked outside and stood in front of the miserable raccoon.

"I want a reason," she said.

Rigby looked up. "Huh?"

"Just one reason why you won't go out with me!" Tears came to her eyes. "If you don't, then I still won't stop. I'll keep believing that you will. I'll believe until you say yes!"

_Why don't you give me a reason! (Give me a reason),  
Please tell me the truth (please tell me the truth!),  
You know that I'll keep believing! (I'll keep believing!),  
Till I'm with you!_

"Rigby Salyers, why don't you love me?" asked Eileen.

"I never said I didn't," said Rigby.

"Huh?" wondered Eileen.

"I feel the same way," said Rigby, "I feel your heart."

"You… _do?" _said Eileen, confused.

"Just kiss me!" Rigby demanded as he pulled the mole closer to him and pressed his lips against her.

_So why don't you love me?  
Kiss me!  
I can feel your heart tonight,  
It's killing me!_

_Why don't you love me?  
Touch me?  
Tell me I'm your everything!  
The air you breathe!  
And why don't you love me?  
Baby?  
Open up your heart tonight,  
'Cause I could be all that you need,  
Oh, why don't you love me?_

_Why don't you love me?_

"I thought you didn't love me," said Eileen, still confused.

"I thought the same about you," said Rigby, "I've thought about every girl."

"I'm not every girl, Rigby," said Eileen.

"I realize that now," said Rigby. "Can I be what you need though?"

_Why don't you love me?  
Why don't you love me?  
Why don't you love me?_

"Yes you can," said Eileen. "And Rigby."

"What?"

"I do love you," she said.

"I love you too, Eileen."

**A/N: So, did you like it? I just love Rigby and Eileen! They're so cute together! :D Well, review and tell me what you think! Bye! :P**


End file.
